Tú, yo y el muérdago
by DouceDouceLuni
Summary: Kiku se detuvo turbado, y miró al suelo sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Siendo realista, ni siquiera tenía claro qué debía comprarle a Alfred para Navidad, ni si lo que fuese que escogiera le gustaría.


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece – Por más que quiera… Uu –

**Advertencias: **Es una cosa corta ;A;

**Parejas involucradas: **Ameripanpanpan~

**Palabras: **678

**Resumen:** Kiku se detuvo turbado, y miró al suelo sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Siendo realista, ni siquiera tenía claro qué debía comprarle a Alfred para Navidad, ni si lo que fuese que escogiera le gustaría.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados: **Ninguno xD

**Nota de autor: **Esto está muy corto y eso me hace sentir mal ;A; Se supone que es el regalo para Jassi-Blur13. Espero que te guste aunque sea cortísimo porque ando seca y eso ;AA; Feliz Navidad muy atrasada Uu

* * *

><p><strong>Tú, yo y el muérdago<strong>

El japonés observó con cierta desdicha el ánimo del joven norteamericano que caminaba a su lado en aquella tarde de invierno. Ambos querían hacerse felices mutuamente, pero les parecía imposible, ya que las formas de ser de cada uno eran demasiado diferentes. Alfred se estiró con un ruidito alegre cuando alcanzaron la esquina. Kiku se detuvo turbado, y miró al suelo sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Siendo realista, ni siquiera tenía claro qué debía comprarle a Alfred para Navidad, ni si lo que fuese que escogiera le gustaría. Por eso tragó saliva cuando Alfred se detuvo y lo miró atento, como si esperase algo. Por toda respuesta a su indecisión, Alfred sonrió paciente.

—¿Ocurre algo, Kiku? —preguntó entonces el americano, sacándose los lentes junto al semáforo, esperando que la luz roja cambiara a verde y pudiera continuar su camino.

Para ser sinceros, Alfred tampoco sabía qué entregarle a Kiku esa Navidad. Pensó si estaría bien una figura de acción.

—Lo siento, Alfred-san. No me ocurre nada. —suspiró el japonés, esbozando una suave sonrisa.

Un copo de nieve cayó sobre el cabello negro de Kiku. Alfred tenía demasiado frío como para notarlo, hasta que sobre su nariz se deslizó un copo de nieve similar.

—¿Ya ha comenzado a nevar? ¡Es demasiado temprano! —bufó, alzando los brazos y agitándolos en el aire.

Se cogió la cabeza entre las manos y se detuvo. Estaba actuando como su estúpido hermano mayor al gruñir de ese modo… Y hablando de ese cabeza dura, el teléfono móvil de Kiku comenzó a sonar con el tono de un videojuego. Kiku revisó para ver de quién se trataba, y cuando el semáforo cambió y comenzaron a caminar, cruzando la avenida, el japonés contestó.

—¿Arthur-san…? Oh, sí… Está conmigo. ¿Ocurre algo? Ah… Entiendo. Sí. Feliz Navidad. Mis mejores deseos para Francis-san también, si es que llega a verlo. N-No, no es lo que cree… Bueno. Adiós.

El japonés guardó su teléfono y esbozó una sonrisa al americano.

—Iré a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, ¿le parece, Alfred-san?

Alfred sonrió y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

—Te espero en el apartamento.

Cuando el reloj dio las doce, Alfred y Kiku habían comido. La Navidad se había celebrado horas atrás en el Viejo Continente y Kiku supuso (bastante bien) que Arthur estaba durmiendo en la cama de Francis.

Alfred tomó su delgado regalo con cuidado. Lo olfateó como un niño pequeño y le sonrió con complicidad a Kiku.

—Adelante, Alfred-san, —le contestó éste— puede abrirlo. Espero de todo corazón que le agrade lo que he comprado para usted.

Alfred soltó una suave carcajada y abrió rápidamente el paquete, encontrándose frente a frente con un número especial (y muy caro) de las Aventuras de Spiderman. No contuvo su alegría y se lanzó sobre el japonés, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Kiku no pudo más que sonrojarse, algo apenado, ya que no conseguía separar a Alfred de su cuerpo. Era demasiado grande y fuerte.

—A-Alfred-san… ¿Podría… l-levantarse…?

Alfred asintió rápidamente y se separó del japonés que avergonzado se arreglaba la ropa. Luego su semblante cambió, y se sintió algo triste. Había renunciado al acto de comprarle algo a Kiku, por lo que no tenía nada que darle. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que junto al Árbol de Navidad colgaba un muérdago. Planeó sus movimientos apresuradamente y los puso en marcha.

—Bueno, Kiku… Espero que te guste lo que te daré porque es algo muy especial que puede cambiar el rumbo de nuestras vidas.

Con ese aire solemne se puso de pie. Tomó por las muñecas al japonés, levantándolo del sofá, y lo acercó al Árbol, muy cerca del muérdago.

—A-Alfred-san… Ese discurso tan solemne me intriga… ¿Qué me regalará?

Alfred sonrió al ponerse junto a Kiku bajo el muérdago y señalárselo.

—¿Qué… significa esto, Alfred-san…? ¿Es otro símbolo comercial…?

Alfred soltó un suspiro resignado ante las palabras del japonés, se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los propios por unos instantes. Luego se separó un poco, tocando su nariz con su mejilla y le murmuró:

— Merry Christmas, Kiku.


End file.
